What Now?
by Henrietta-thepseudonym
Summary: Ron and Hermione are the only two surviving humans left on Earth, after The Final Battle. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I wrote this ages ago and just thought I'd put it up. It's a bit silly. And pointless. You're been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything-instead I borrow it, chop it all up and marinade it in a cheesy sauce. Bake for 35 minutes, at gas mark 6-then leave to cool. Serving suggestion: With a pinch of salt.

**What Now?**

By Henrietta

Ron and Hermione stood, shivering, atop of the hill that had seen so much death in such a short space of time. They surveyed the scene about them...it was terrible.

It had been quite an eventful day really. Voldemort and Harry had had a big set-to over some Prophesy or sum'ing (I think there might have been some beef involved somewhere along the line), which somehow had managed to annihilate all other life on Earth, minus Ron and Hermione. Contrived? Yes, but would you really want it any other way? Didn't think so.

"So what now?" Ron asked, turning to his only surviving friend and companion.

"Well, it's a bit of a toughy. We appear to be the last surviving members of the entire Human species-

"We do?" asked a confuzzled Ron-_How did she know that?_

"Yes, we are," Hermione confirmed, and then continued with what she'd been about to say. "And as the last two Humans-and being of opposite genders as we are-it is our duty to repopulate the Earth, and-"

"Really?" Ron looked hopeful.

"But we're _not_ going to," Hermione asserted. Ron looked disappointed. "Do you_ realise _how much _pressure_ we'd be under if we took up that task?"

"I wouldn't have thought it'd be that much, considering that everyone else is a little dead at the moment, to really care what we do," Ron shrugged, irreverently.

"Exactly! They're not going to _know_ if we bother to repopulate the Earth or not. So let's not, and save ourselves the hassle," there was to be no arguing with Hermione when she was in mood like this, so Ron, very wisely, gave up. "Now, first thing's first. We need to find ourselves some fresh water, some food, and some shelter. Any suggestions?"

"...Not really..." wizards didn't really have an equivalent of the Scouts; instead he suggested: "What about magic? Can we get all those things with magic?"

"Why of course we can, Ron. Good thinking."

And so they got everything they needed and wanted with magic, and they didn't bother to repopulate the Earth. Things were pretty normal, except for the fact that it was just them two...alone...on an entire planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything - instead I borrow it, chop it all up and marinade it in a cheesy sauce. Bake for 35 minutes, at gas mark 6, then leave to cool. Serving suggestion: With a pinch of salt.**

**What Now?**

**Chapter the Second!**

We last left our heroes as the only two surviving people on Earth. Nothing had really changed since then. They were still as alone as they'd been before, but now they'd magicked up some stuff and were comfortable.

"You know it's really peaceful now everyone's dead," said Ron, idly lounging in his deck chair, for it was a nice sunny summer's day.

"Who'd have thought it?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Wha'cha doing?" Ron asked playfully.

"A crossword."

"Need any help?"

Hermione looked at him as if to say "Who's the Brainiac here, me or you?"

"Well, you might have done. There might have been a question about something outside your vast realm of knowledge," he reasoned. "Like there are 318,979,564,000 possible ways of playing the first four moves per side in a game of Wizard chess."

"Why would that ever come up, even in a crossword?"

"That's not the point. The point is you didn't know that," he pointed out, pointedly. "So, you can't know everything."

"I never said I knew everything."

"No, but you gave me a look that said you did."

"That would hardly stand up it a court of law."

"We're not in a court of law."

"No one said we were!" she exclaimed.

What followed was silence. Until -

"Did you know that your foot is almost the same length as your forearm, from the inside of your elbow to your wrist?" Ron said randomly.

"_Really_?" Hermione said in disbelief.

**AN:** Thanks to **http/dogman0. **for the random facts. Try the thing with your forearm and your foot - it works!


End file.
